White Lantern's guiding Light
by Kyubbiman
Summary: Kyle Rayner Has acted as guide to the new guardians but is growing restless. The Guardians have decided to return to the Corps and make Kyle's survival after his sacrifice known. His return awakens old feelings in Soranik Natu. With him back she must make a decision to act on these feelings or not. She has a long road ahead of her, but not everyone is happy about his return. Enjoy


**Summary and Character Bios**

**Story Summary **–This story's setting is one year after Kyle has become guide to the Templar Guardians while they learn about the universe Kyle has been growing restless and desires contact with his friends. The Guardians have deemed it time to return the Corps. and apply their knowledge to what they have learned to the corps. This means Kyle is coming home and people are angry for having the truth kept from them for they have mourned his loss and some have taken it harder than others. Kyle's return has brought old feelings to surface in his former orange lover and now the question is will she pursue these feelings or not.

Author's Note: Underlined bits are important events, characters, or storylines relevant to the Green Lantern comic. Some you'll have to look up because I don't want to explain everything despite my in-depth bios of relevant characters to my story.

**Kyle Rayner** – Kyle started out as the only green lantern after Hal Jordan destroyed the Corps. For a long while he was the only green lantern. Along the way he was infused with a massive amount of the Green Light of Will which turned him into the god-like figure known as Ion. He eventually decided to give up that power to reignite the Central Battery on Oa and brought a new generation of guardians into existence and was given the title Torchbearer. Now his adventures continued and he fell in love with Soranik Natu. Their relationship lasted through Blackest Night but ended when Soranik found out that Kyle despite loving her deeply still had lingering feelings about Jade and promptly left him in a fit of anger. His story continues up until the beginning of the New Guardians Comic where he found that rings of all colors were drawn to him. Eventually this led to him being able to channel all the colors of the emotional spectrum. Just in time for the Guardians to go insane and try to convert the universe into mindless drones. Kyle through great struggle mastered all seven lights and gained access to the White Light of Life. Through the Rise of the First Lantern and Relic storylines Kyle supposedly sacrificed himself to save the universe but actually survived however the Hidden Ones now known as the Templar Guardians chose to keep his survival a secret for unknown reasons. The only one who knows he's alive is the Star Sapphire Carol Ferris.

**Soranik Natu**– Daughter of SInestro and Doctor from Krouger who took up the Green Lantern mantle despite knowing she was damning herself by being hated by her homeworld. Eventually she fell deeply in Love with Kyle Rayner to the point where the Violet Light showed us that she saw Kyle as her true love. However after the events of Blackest Night she found out Kyle had lingering feelings for Jade a past love of Kyle's who had been resurrected by the White Entity. Knowing this she promptly left Kyle without giving him a chance to explain his situation. Leaving Kyle heart broken.

**Carol Ferris** – Carol Ferris is a Star Sapphire that is the main love interest of Hal Jordan, the first human Green Lantern. Carol as a Star Sapphire wields the Violet Light of Love. However whenever Hal tries to start their relationship up again she rejects him. She has as of late acted as Kyle's guide as she helped Kyle master the emotional spectrum during the Rise of the Third Army. After the First Lantern and Relic storylines she thought Kyle dead after he sacrificed himself to save the universe only to find out he survived and is acting as a guide to the Templar Guardians as they try to learn about the universe. She is the only one who knows he is alive and has chosen to accompany him and the Guardians on their quest at the present time. Recently there have been hints that she is slowly developing feelings for Kyle. However this is unconfirmed as of now.

**The Hidden Ones (Templar Guardians) **– They are a group of Guardians who guard the prison of the First Lantern. During the Rise of the Third Army storyline the old guardians attacked the prison of the First Lantern and took him to empower themselves. However this backfired and the First Lantern was freed, he then proceeded to kill the old Guardians in revenge for imprisoning him. After these events the new Templar Guardians assign Hal Jordan as temporary leader of the Green Lantern Corps. As they set off to explore and learn about the universe with Kyle Rayner as their guide. After becoming Aware that Kyle survived his supposed sacrifice they chose to keep his survival a secret of unknown reasons. They only chose to tell Carol Ferris of Kyle's survival and informed her she would be his link to the rest of the universe. Carol has chosen to accompany Kyle for the foreseeable future and the Guardians have not objected to this decision.

**Gurion** - A Templar Guardian

**Paalko **- A Templar Guardian

**Reegal** - A Templar Guardian. He was killed when the Guardians travelled to the Chamber of Shadows and stole the first Lantern

**Quaros** - A Templar Guardian

**Yekop **- A Templar Guardian

**Zalla** - A Templar Guardian

**Chamber of Shadows**-It is the secret prison of the First Lantern who has been guarded by the Hidden Ones for billions of years.


End file.
